


Glow

by superagentwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, M/M, Magical Tattoos, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tattooed Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light is a soft purple, which is interesting. <br/>-<br/>Carlos has observed a lot about Cecil. This development, however, might be one of his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Carlos is a scientist, and scientists observe things.

It’s no wonder Carlos knows every little thing about Cecil.

Carlos knows that there’s a perfectly shaped, serpentine, violet eye on Cecil’s left arm that’s really very shy and likes to hide amongst the other tattoos. Carlos likes to look for it, sometimes, when he’s out to dinner with Cecil and they’re both too busy chewing to speak.

Cecil’s pinky fingers are ever so slightly crooked, so that if his puts his hands together, there’s a faint gap between the two. Carlos likes how when Cecil covers his face with his hands, that little gap gives him a glimpse of Cecil’s brilliant blush.

For some reason, Cecil’s feet are always incredibly soft. In fact, every inch of Cecil’s skin is soft. Night Vale may be a desert community, but that fact seems to have no effect on the silky quality of Cecil’s pale, tattoo-adorned skin. Even Cecil’s hair is soft, and the strands feel heavenly between Carlos’ fingers.

The first time they are truly together, Carlos observes many things about Cecil.

Cecil is almost cat-like in the way that he stretches, wanting, his whole body expanding to accommodate the sheer amount of pleasure that he’s feeling. He tries not to be too touchy in public, but when they lie on Carlos’ bed, tangled together impossibly, Cecil’s hands are everywhere at once and so damnably soft.

The way Cecil looks up at Carlos, his eyes simply light up, and there is no explanation for the soft lanterns that illuminate his features.

Cecil is _sensitive_ , and the way that his cheeks flush brightly at the barest of touches is unlike anything Carlos has ever seen before.

Cecil’s voice, when wrecked with the urgency of their movements and the fire burning between them, is utterly divine. He comes apart in pieces, his deep voice not breaking but fluctuating smoothly, like a song that only Carlos is allowed to hear.

Cecil _glows._

Carlos almost doesn’t notice, but it’s night out by the time they are finished, and the bedroom is awash in purple light. Carlos is lying on his side, tan fingers intertwined with pale ones, and he notices that Cecil’s tattoos are softly shining in the night.

“You’re glowing,” Carlos says breathlessly, partly from his still rapidly beating heart and partly from his wonder at the sight.

“Oh. Sorry,” Cecil replies, just as breathless, and sounding a little bit dazed. Carlos watches him as he seems to try to focus, but his efforts get him nowhere.

“It’s okay. I like it,” Carlos manages to say, lifting himself on sore arms so that his face is inches away from his lover’s. Cecil smiles a little wider, blushing a little more, and his hand tentatively rests against the beat of Carlos’ heart. Carlos pulls Cecil in closer, enjoying the electric buzz resting over his body and marveling at the heat of the body in his arms.

The purple glow washes over them both, and Carlos sighs contentedly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did my first WTNV fic! I hope I did them justice. I felt like I needed some cute, cuddly Cecilos and I've always liked the idea of moving tattoos. I remember reading a book once with a tattoo that was really a spirit and moved around; I really wanted to try moving tattoos on Cecil. Also, having a literal afterglow is pretty adorable.


End file.
